Attack on Titan: iron Squad
by SuperAlecGuy
Summary: Iron Squad, A group of Elite soldiers from the US Marine Corps have been sent to Europe to find contact a human settlement they have been monitoring in hopes to create a joint task force to get rid of the titans across Europe, Asia, and Africa.
1. Prologue: Iron Squad Rising

Prologue

Iron Squad

"Eagle Command, this is Iron 0-1 approaching target location, ETA," The man pause, "Ten Mikes, how copy, over?"

"Iron 0-1, this is eagle command, good copy, what's the strep on the surrounding location?" Another man said over the radio.

"So far the situation is okay on our end in the air, no problems with the engines, and minimal hostile activity in the area." Iron 0-1 Replied.

"Can you see the wall?" Eagle Command questioned.

"Uhh, yeah, the damned thing is massive!" Iron 0-1 excitedly remarked.

"Okay, when you have boots on the ground, display a sign of peace in case they don't speak english, then attempt to communicate with an authority figure in the area." Eagle Command implied.

"You got it, returning to radio silence, how copy?" Iron 0-1 Replied as he turned off his radio.

Meanwhile, On the Top of Wall Rose

Eren Stood atop the wall that surrounded the Karanese district, Filling a spot between both Mikasa as well as Armin, overlooking the carnage of what used to be a peaceful land filled with humans, but now ravaged by the titans. It was about noon, and the trio's patrol shift was about to end so they could go and grab lunch while relaxing a little.

"Hey, what's that?" Armin asked as he pointed to a flying black structure that became larger and larger as time went on.

"I don't know…" Eren added, a little curious as to what this could be.

Before they were able to find out, something incredibly horrible happened. The The Colossal Titan appeared, which frankly pissed eren off more than it scared him, as well as Mikasa and Armin.

"Aw God damnit!" Eren shouted in annoyance.

Iron Squad

"Holy shit!" one solider shouted, "Staffs, Colossal Titan, should we engage?"

"Hold your fire!" The Staff Sergeant ordered.

The pilot sped up their helicopter and flew directly behind where Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were standing, with it's right side facing the Colossal Titan.

TO BE CONTINUED!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! WILL SOMEBODY DIE? WILL THERE BE ANOTHER HOLE TO PLUG? plz give me ideas cuz i don't know. XD


	2. Chapter 1: Support of the Karanese

Chapter 1

Support of Karanese District

"Open fire!" The squad leader barked as he and his fellow soldiers aimed at the Colossal Titan's eyes.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin looked up at the flying vehicle above them. They quickly covered their ears to block the loud noises of rapid-firing gunshots from assault rifles and helicopter mounted mini-guns, destroying the Colossal Titan's eyes. The Pilot flew around the titan, but before they could attack the nape of the neck, the Colossal titan destroyed the gate, allowing titans to pour in through, into the Karanese District.

In hopes to protect the people living down in the area below Iron Squad, The Squad Leader called into Eagle Command, "Eagle Command this is Iron 0-1, breaking radio silence, do you copy?"

"We copy, go ahead." Eagle Command stated.

"The Colossal Titan just showed up and blew through the gate!" Iron 0-1 Shouted, "We need reinforcements!"

"Whats that Iron 0-1?" Eagle Command Paused, "Say again your last."

"The god damn Colossal titan dropped from the sky and is fuckin' our shit up!" Iron 0-1 shriek into the radio.

Meanwhile, on the US Aircraft Carrier USS Exemption

A siren wailed through the air as soldiers began filling helicopters and planes, preparing for an all out assault as it seemed. Aboard one of these planes, is a special group known for being the company that houses Iron Squad. The first to leave were fighter jets, with a loud take off. They were going to provide air support to easily immobilize titans, and use special weapons made to destroy titans without attacking the nape of the neck.

Then there were the C-130s, they were slow, but they carry a large number of troops that are put onto the ground by jumping right out of the planes. Then there were the helicopters and ospreys. They are able to house both heavy weaponry and troops as well as the ability to hover, making maneuvering while attacking an easy task.

It took almost four hours to clear the entire fleet that surrounded the USS Exemption of soldiers to help in the fight against the titans. While it may seem like that would've taken a while, it really isn't their slowest time, it's actually probably their fastest given how many ships and soldiers there are within the fleet.

Meanwhile, in the Karanese District Supply Station

Soldiers from both the Survey Corps and the Garrison were gearing up for what was definitely going to be an extremely annoying battle for all of them. There is not really much to cover about it since they don't have any vehicles or special weaponry besides the 3D Maneuvering Gear, so one they get that on, they immediately go straight for the front lines of the battle, unaware of the impending support from a previously unknown ally of theirs.


	3. Chapter 2: First Contact

Chapter 2: First Contact

The Colossal Titan disappeared before Iron Squad could even do anything, which pissed off all of them greatly. They did, however, notice a group of three people standing in front of them in awe. The Staff Sergeant, whose name is Ceal Biltenmerger, waved towards the three, hoping to get into communication with them. The trio in front of Iron squad were quick to assume that they were not a threat, but a valuable ally. They signaled for Iron Squad to land, assuming that what they were in was some type of flying transportation mount, which is a longer way to describe exactly what it is.

The pilot slowly moved the air vehicle towards the group and landed next to them.

"Hey, you three okay?" Ceal asked politely, but urgency was obviously within his voice.

"Wait, first, who are you guys?" Armin asked, being his normal curious self.

"Well, that's classified, but given the current situation, I'll have to tell you." Ceal paused, "We are an elite group of soldiers from the United States army, we recently cleared North America, where our nation resides, of titans, so we are moving on to Europe!"

"Okay, and you have advanced military technology I'm assuming," Armin stated, intent with learning even more about their new possible ally.

"Yes, from your perspective, but right now, i need to get onto the ground," Ceal took a deep breath, "I have reinforcements on the way, so this should be an easy fight!"

Ceal was stepping back onto the helicopter when Eren stopped him, stating, "We should come with you!"

Ceal Didn't even argue, as he let his new allies onto his UH60, and with that, they were off to defend the Karanese District.


	4. Chapter 3: The Air Raid

UPDATE!

This will be the first update of the story. Firstly i would like to point out that the chapters are short purely based on the fact that I don't want to destroy my creativity, allowing me to update my stories consistently, giving you, the readers, more story to read! Second, all updates from here are to be placed in the review section for chapter 1 by me! this will prevent any misleading chapters that end up only being an update, which has happened to me in the past, and frankly has pissed me off multiple times! so thats the obligatory story update! now back to the actual story!

Chapter 3: the air raid

"Eagle Command this is Titan 1 standing by, I am prepared to bring in the thunder, how copy?" A pilot stated.

"Good copy Titan 1, you're clear to engage, but only in the sections closer to the gate, we want to avoid civilian casualties!" Eagle Command Exclaimed.

"Copy, bringing in the thunder storm, firing for effect!" Titan 1 said proudly.

With the simple push of a trigger, explosions filled the gate section, with multiple titans viewable as dead from above. Another wave of attack jets flew over the same area, repeating the process. After about three more runs, the low altitude gun runners needed to restock, so they headed right back for the fleet for more munitions. In the meantime, High altitude bombers dropped several considerably weak bombs over the titans in hopes it would slow them down. The tactic was highly effective, slowing the swarm of titans pouring through the gate by a large number. This was a good thing, as it allowed more civilians to evacuate the area, giving the military more freedom as to the tactics they could use against the titans.

"Eagle Command, this is Sparrow, we are above the gate, permission to engage?" Sparrow urgently questioned into the radio.

"Fire for effect Sparrow!" Eagle Command replied.

Soon, the entrance to the Karanese District was nothing but rubble and charred or still burning wood due to the consistent air attacks in the area. Within another twenty or so minutes, UAV Drones were flying over the Karanese District to scout out everything that was needed. This was going to be a long battle, but the victor, is still unseeable.


End file.
